


Words cannot describe

by agentkate



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentkate/pseuds/agentkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, I wrote this the night before Fitzsimmons reunion.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it. If you see any mistake, let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words cannot describe

Fitz was at the new lab. The one he _hated_. The one he couldn't stand. It had everything, but at the same time it didn't.

He told Hunter and Mack he would move on and he also tried to convince himself. But Jemma was not a one time thing, she was a _lifetime thing_.

He was working on something. He hadn't found a name yet. It was easier when Simmons was there, he would pick a random name and she would laugh about it.

He loves the sound of her laugh.

\---

There he was, lost in his thoughts. Thinking about the time he named the (now) I.C.E.R "night-night gun" and how things were easy back then.

\---

Fitz felt a hand on his shoulder.

 _"My imagination... Again"_ he thought. The Jemma that lived in his head was wrong in some many ways! And he knew that. It was his brain playing another game to make him feel better, but he did not need that!

"Leo" He heard.

Simmons from his imagination wouldn't call him that. Ever.

The real Simmons barely (or never) called him Leo... well **once** she did, back in the academy days when they were at Fitz's little room watching Star Wars.

Fitz turned around and looked at her.

It was her, the only and beautiful Jemma. The girl he fell in love with since the beginning.

  
"I..:" He couldn't say a word  " _Damn it_ " he thought. He was getting better with words... At least he could swear he was! Why would words trick him now? Why now?

"Miss you" Simmons knew he was struggling, so she finished his sentence like she always used to do.

He kept struggling with his hands.

Simmons didn't know what to do.

"G-a h-hug" he looked down.

Simmons didn't hesitate, both of them needed this.

"I--I--am sorry f-or running our friendship" Fitz whispered

Jemma hugged him tight.

"You didn't ruin our friendship, Fitz. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"You k-know I can... not help it... Si- Jemma"

She could listen to his heart. 

"Please... Please... Tell me something"

"What Fitz?"

"Did you leave because of me? ... Because of what... I feel for you?"

"No, I would never do that"

"So why did..." She didn't let him finish.

"I left because - I thought it would be the _best_ for you"

"The best for ... me..." He looked at her "The best for me is..." 

His hands started moving nervously  
  


"Having you by my side"  
  


Simmons smiled

  
"I don't care, if it is... as friends... as lovers... as long as you are --- with me, I'm happy. Because you deserve--- the world, Jemma"

 

 

 


End file.
